The Past Revealed
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: Losing her family, leaving her friends behind, not remebering any of this! What happens when Ino meets up with her forbidden past? InoShika....and some other multiple pairings bu you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy...OR ELSE! :]
1. They Look Familiar

**Chapter 1**

**They Look Familiar**

Ino Yamanaka, a 17 year old girl with long blond hair who used to lived in Suna. She was loudmouthed and she always had a smile on her face. In the past, her best friend was Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired girl that was always there for her. Shikamaru Nara was her next door neighbor. He was a lazy guy that always put things aside to take a good long nap, but even though he was lazy, he was always caring toward Ino. The three had been friends since the day they were born. All was good until one year something terrible happened. A tragic fire had taken place in Ino's home. Her parents were killed in the fire and Shikamaru and Sakura were injured severely trying to save her. They were quickly taken to the hospital where Shikamaru had almost died and Sakura was in a coma. They were there for 2 whole weeks. When they were finally released, Ino looked at her friends and sighed deeply. Tears started forming in her eyes and Sakura and Shikamaru looked at her concerned. She had told them that day she has caused enough trouble and didn't want to risk losing her friends' lives so she said her farewells and left. Her friends tried to go after her but it was too late. They never saw her again after that day.

It had been ten years since Ino had left her friends behind her. She no longer had existing memories of her past. Everything from back then was a blur to her now and she thought it best if she didn't know. Ino is the happy girl she once was and now she attends a school called Konoha High school. Her best friends are Hinata Hyuuga, the shy girl that rarely talks to anyone but her peers, Tenten, the tomboy of the group, and lastly, Temari, she had once gone to Suna but moved to Konoha with her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, since her parents had to transfer jobs.

Ino and her small group of friends were sitting in the back of the room chatting.

"Ino, don't you think you're being a little drastic?" Tenten asked raising a brow.

"No! The new kids will never see it coming!" Ino rubbed her hands together and glared at the floor evilly.

"Girl, I feel bad for whoever the newbies are." Temari said, shaking her head and leaning back on her chair.

"C'mon you guys, lighten up! It's not like I plan on shooting them with a BB gun." Ino said in a 'duh' tone. Everyone sweat dropped. A few seconds later their teacher, Asuma, walked into the room followed by a boy with dark brown hair put up in a high ponytail wearing a bored and tired expression on his face. The other was a girl with cotton candy pink hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red ribbon in her hair. Ino kept talking to her friends unaware of the sudden silence. Hinata poked Ino's shoulder trying to get her attention. "What?!"

"Look, it's the newbies." Hinata said, pointing at the girl and boy. Ino turned around to look with a scowl on her face. The scowl quickly turned to sudden shock.

"Hey, Ino, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, noticing Ino's sudden change in facial expression.

"Those two look vaguely familiar." Ino furrowed her brow and tilted her head.

"Maybe they went to Suna." Temari said shrugging.

A sudden flash of memories hit Ino.

_(Flashback)_

_"INO! STOP!" a small pink-haired girl was yelling running after a car._

_"Please don't go!" a young boy with brown hair yelled running to catch up to the pink-haired girl._

_A car drove off and the pink-haired girl and the brown haired boy were left there crying."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Ino clutched her head. She mumbled some incoherent words and shook her head, ridding her of her previous thoughts.

"Ino, are you ok?" Hinata asked concerned for her friend.

"Yea," Ino nodded and gave Hinata a warm smile letting her know that she was fine. Hinata nodded as well and looked back at the two new students.

"May I have you attention please!" Asuma shouted as the class slowly began to settle into their seats. "We have two new students here today. If you would kindly welcome, Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara."

The class stared up at the two new kids with indifference and continued to talk amongst each other as no one had ever interrupted them. Sakura and Shikamaru sweat dropped at this and took a seat in to front row.

"Those names, they sound so familiar." Ino said to no one in particular. She racked her brain to figure out why they sounded so familiar. Then came another haunting flashback.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey, Ino, wanna pway ball with me?" asked the same brown-haired boy from before. A young blonde girl, that she recognized as herself, nodded and began passing the ball back and forth. _

_"Where's forehead?" little Ino asked the brown-haired boy._

_"She had to stay home today because she doesn't feel vewy well." the boy replied._

_"Well, what are we doing just standing here! Let's go cheer her up!" piped little Ino as she ran past the boy._

_"Ino! Wait for me! I can't wun dat fast!" the boy stumbled trying to follow her._

_(End of Flashback)_

Ino shook her head tried to forget about it. She shrugged and turned to her friends.

"So what do you propose we do?" Tenten asked placing her head in her hands.

"Well, I was thinking we put frogs in their locker, and when they open it and go running we throw out marbles so they trip and go sliding in a bucket of Sloppy Joe." Ino said rubbing her hands together.

"And you call that not rash?" Temari asked, raising a brow.

"Well if you say like that!" Ino snapped. Her friends just shook their heads.

---------------

"Hey, Shika," Sakura said poking the sleeping brunette.

"What?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Doesn't that girl look like Ino?" Sakura asked pointing to the blonde girl behind them that was talking to three other girls. This got Shikamaru's attention, for he quickly looked up and over to where Sakura was pointing.

"She does look like her." Shikamaru said observing the blonde girl.

"What if it's really her, Shika?!" Sakura asked anxiously.

"It's been ten years, Sakura. Do you really think she would remember us?" Shikamaru asked exasperatedly.

"I guess you're right." Sakura sighed sadly. "But I can't help but have hope."

"If it is her, then don't put too much faith into her remembering us." Shikamaru sighed. "We're better off not interfering with her new life. I mean, we are just her past. She left us without a reason, Sakura."

"Shikamaru! How could you just say that! She had a reason!" Sakura said angrily.

"And what would that be?" Shikamaru asked raising a brow.

"I-I don't know." Sakura said averting her eyes to the board.

"Exactly."

"But, you loved her! How could you just give up on her!" Sakura fought defensively. That hit a nerve in Shikamaru. He had never expected Sakura to bring that up.

"Sakura," Shikamaru started, looking down at his hands. "That was in the past."

"But, you still love her, right?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes. Shikamaru looked up her. He opened his mouth to speak when a spiky brown-haired boy walked over to them.

"Hey! I'm Kiba, Inuzuka." the brunette said pointing to himself.

"Hi." Sakura said shyly.

"Hey." Shikamaru nodded lazily.

"Hey, I just wanted to warn you." Kiba said grinning.

"About what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, you see those girls over there." Kiba said in a hushed tone pointing over to the the blonde girl and her friends.

"Yea?" Sakura and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, whenever a new kid, or in your case new kids, come along, Ino and her gang plot a to prank them." Kiba informed smirking.

"Thanks for the update. We'll keep that in mind." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Suit yourself. It's your funeral." Kiba laughed and walked back to his seat.

When Kiba was out of ear shot Sakura spoke, "See, Shika! I told you it was Ino!"

"I guess you were right. She's still her mischievous self." Shikamaru said scratching his chin. Then he smiled to himself.

"What?" Sakura asked noticing the smile.

"If it's a prank she wants, it's a prank she gets." Shikamaru answered grinning broadly.

"You don't mean..." Sakura trailed off looking worried.

"Absolutely." Shikamaru responded leaning back in his chair.

"Shika! You can't! That's too harsh!"

"Hey, if we I know anything about Ino, it's her love for evil pranks."

"But..."

"But nothing. If you don't want to be humiliated in front of the whole school I advise you stick to my plan." Shikamaru said sternly.

"When do we begin?" Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Soon." Shikamaru placed his head in his hands. "Very soon."

---------------

"Hey, that Sakura girl is kinda cute." smirked a spiky blonde boy.

"Shut up, Naruto! You practically think every girl is cute!" Kiba said smacking the blonde upside the head.

"Ow! Hey! That's not true!" the blonde named Naruto protested rubbing his head.

"You thought Temari and Ino were cute when they first moved here." Kiba said crossing his arms. Naruto glared at him then turned his head away.

"That's not the point. We're supposed to be trying to get them to go against Ino and her posse." a raven-haired boy known as Sasuke grunted.

"Yea, yea. I know." Kiba rolled his eyes and put his feet on his desk.

"Kiba, you need to take this seriously." a brunette named, Kankuro said sternly.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Kiba smirked and looked over to Sakura. "And it's full proof."

"I know that infamous smirk. What are you planning?" Sasuke asked looking at Kiba with suspicion.

"Nothing." Kiba looked back at Sasuke and the others.

"You plan on using the girl as a spy?" a brunette boy by the name Neji asked.

"I swear, you're psychic." Kiba said eying Neji.

"You're too predictable." Neji shrugged. "Plus you looked at the girl when saying it. That gave it away too."

"I'm lost, what do we need the new girl for? Why can't we use the new guy?" Naruto asked titling his head.

"Idiot! weren't you listening to a single word Neji just said?" Kiba asked hitting Naruto on the head.

"Ow! No, and do you have to hit me?!" Naruto shouted rubbing his head. Kiba closed his eyes and grumbled incoherent words. No more was said after that.

---------------

Asuma looked around the room with some interest. Sasuke was staring at Sakura with a smirk. _Well, well, well...Sasuke has finally found someone._ He noticed Kiba was glaring at Sasuke and muttering to himself. _And it looks like Mr. Inuzuka is jealous._ He shifted his gaze to Neji and Naruto. Neji was giving Naruto a long speech about how destiny chose him to be hit by Kiba. _That Neji is something else._ Naruto as scratching his head and looking at him confused and dumbfounded. _It's a wonder how that boy isn't failing my class._ Kankuro looked like he was daydreaming. _Thinking about Miss Hyuuga I suppose._ He turned his head to look at the new kids. Sakura was scribbling frantically on her paper. _I can tell this one is a hard worker._ Shikamaru was sleeping. _I guess I shouldn't expect much from him._ He looked over at Ino and her gang. Ino was tapping her fingers on her desk impatiently while listening to Tenten lecture her on how she shouldn't do the prank. _Ino, Ino, Ino. You've got a lot to learn. As for Tenten, I think she'll be the perfect teacher._ Hinata kept glancing over at Kankuro and blushed every time their eyes met. _Reminds me of a certain someone. _Temari was throwing a spitball at Shikamaru. _Always picking on the new kids, eh?_ Asuma shook his head and went back to IMing Kurenai.

---------------

"Ha! That's the plan!" Ino said smirking evilly. Tenten sighed and shook her head. Apparently her little speech did not phase the ambitious blonde.

"I like it." Temari smirked giving Ino a high-five. Hinata nodded and gave a small smile.

"So when do we put this "plan" into action?" Tenten sighed giving in.

"Oh, so now you want to join in, eh?" Ino asked looking smug.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"Good choice." Temari said hitting Tenten on the arm lightly.

"W-we won't get expelled for this w-will we?" Hinata asked softly.

"Nah." Ino said reassuringly. Hinata nodded then continued to smile.

The period went on with Ino's group plotting out the detail to Ino's infamous plan, and the rambling of the guys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Cha! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R or else Ino might have a tragic accident involving mashed potatoes, scissors, my left foot, a calendar, and a freeze ray! X3 And Shikamaru might just get eaten by a whale... . **

Remember: **Muffins are friends not food. .**


	2. Sakura or Friendship

Chapter 2 

**Sakura or Friendship**

**(Second Period, Study Hall)**

Sakura and Shikamaru walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table toward the front. Ino and her group walked in just after and took a seat at the table in the back. Naruto walked, well more like barged, in and hopped into a seat next to Shikamaru. Kiba, followed by Neji, walked in and sat beside Sakura. Neji sat by Naruto.

"Hey, there." Kiba said flashing a smile at Sakura.

"Hey," Sakura waved a little and looked back to her books.

"You doing anything after school?" Kiba asked scooting a little closer to Sakura.

"Sorry, I don't think she wants you bugging her, Kiba." Sasuke placed a hand on the table between the two.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here." Kiba glared.

"I'm in this class, remember? Or were you too busy hitting on Miss Haruno over here?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed.

"Shut up, Uchiha! It's none of your business who I talk to." Kiba snarled.

"Let's continue this discussion over there, Inuzuka." Sasuke grabbed Kiba by the arm and dragged him over to the table behind Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji.

"Wow, first day here and you already have two boys fighting over you." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yea, that Sasuke seems like a decent person. Kiba's kinda...well...odd." Sakura said trying to find the right words to describe the mischievous boy.

"Whatever, they're still troublesome." Shikamaru laid his head in the table. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to study.

**(With Ino And Her Gang)**

"OK, let's try our little prank out." Ino said rubbing her hands together. "Hinata I want you to go my locker and get the paint ball gun and stay behind the corner and wait for me to give you the signal. Tenten, you distract Anko-sensei with your kunias. Temari, you squirt the syrup on them and I'll feather them."

"This is gonna be the prank of a life-time." Temari smirked.

"I still don't approve of this but since I can't convince you, I might as well go along with it." Tenten shrugged.

"I'm ready." Hinata smiled and stuck her hand out. Temari put hers on top of Hinata's. Tenten put hers on top of Temari's and Ino put hers on the top.

"Ok, ready, BREAK!" Ino said. Hinata and Tenten walked up to Anko-sensei.

"Um, Sensei, could I get something out of my locker." Hinata asked. Anko nodded and Hinata walked off to get the paint ball gun from Ino's locker.

"And what do you need, Tenten?" Anko asked. She was always fascinated by Tenten's weapon ability.

"Well, I learned to juggle my kunais. Would you like to see, Sensei?" Tenten asked smiling politely.

"Of course!" Anko said delightfuly. Tenten took out 5 kunais from her holaster and began to juggle them along with doing some other fascinating tricks.

**(With Shikamaru And Sakura)**

"Ino's putting her plan into action." Shikamaru whispered to Sakura.

"What? How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"When we passed Ino and her group I flicked mic on her shirt." Shikamaru lazily explained.

"So, you've been listening in on there conversation this entire time?"

"Yup."

"Impressive, but how do you plan to stop their prank."

Shikamaru just smirked and faced forward.

"I still can't believe your gonna use that." Sakura sighed.

"The light is shining perfectly." Shikamaru smirked.

"If you get expelled then good luck." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Don't worry. I have it under control. Besides, we won't humiliate her. We're going to see if she remembers us." Shikamaru shrugged.

**(With Ino's Gang)**

Hinata ran down the stairs as fast as she could carrying the paint ball gun in her arms. _Who keeps a paint ball gun in their locker? I suppose this is what makes Ino one of a kind._ Hinata stopped at the corner and peered around.

Ino and Temari were slowly making their way toward Sakura and Shikamaru. Ino nodded indicating it was time for Hinata to shoot. Hinata aimed her gun and started to pull the trigger but she froze. In fact, not just her hand but her whole body froze.

Ino and Temari had stopped in their tracks as well.

"Wh-what's going on? I can't move my body." Temari said, trying to move her legs.

"It's a Shadow Possession Jutsu." Ino replied rather calmly.

"So, you do remember about the jutsu, eh, Ino." Sakura said getting up from her seat and walking toward her.

"What is the newbie talking about?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." Ino replied dryly but honestly.

"I'll be taking those." Sakura smiled, removing the bag of feathers and the bottle of syrup from Ino and Temari's hands. "It's been a long time, Ino Zaira Yamanaka."

"H-how do y-you know my f-full name?" Ino asked in shock.

"I know a lot about you." Sakura smiled.

"You're middle name is Zaira?" Temari asked.

"Shut up." Ino hissed and continued to talk with Sakura. "You look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere.

"Yes, from your childhood life in Suna." Sakura replied.

Ino thought about it. She looked at Sakura and it hit her. "Forehead Girl?" Sakura nodded. "S-Sakura Haruno? You were my best friend when I was growing up in Suna!"

"You remember!" Sakura cheered.

"And this jutsu...I know only one person who has the capability of wielding it. Lazy Shika." Ino said.

Shikamaru got up and released the jutsu. "It took you long enough."

"Shika!" Ino shouted and ran toward him and hugged him.

"Oh, yea, she hugs him but not me." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Is he like your old boyfriend or something?" Temari asked confused.

"Shikamaru? No, he's like a big brother to me!" Ino hugged Shikamaru again.

_Yea, _just_ a brother._ Shikamaru thought.

"Hey, let's all sit together." Ino suggested brightly. They sat at the table Shikamaru and Sakura were sitting at. Neji and Naruto stared at them for a bit before returning back to playing poker.

Hinata watched from her place around the corner that Ino and Temari had been sat down beside Shikamaru and Sakura. She figured the first part failed so they were just trying to get friendly so they would be two little pawns in Ino's hands. She saw Ino nod and thought it was the signal to shoot. She aimed for Shikamaru and pulled back the trigger. A blue paint ball went flying through the air and, instead of hitting Shikamaru, it hit Naruto, who had been sitting by Shikamaru, square in the face. _Oh, crud. I better hide._ Hinata turned around so she wouldn't be seen.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Naruto shouted, getting up from his seat.

Shikamaru picked up the blue ball. "It looks like a paint ball. Ino, do you have anything to do with this?"

"Um.ehehe...well...you see..." Ino rambled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You planned on hitting us with paint balls?!" Sakura yelled.

"That was before I found out you were my best friends from the past." Ino said lightly.

"Hinata, you can come out now." Temari called.

Hinata rounded the corner slowly making her way to others before her.

"Hinata? You're the one that hit me with that paint ball?" Naruto asked.

"H-hai." Hinata answered shyly. She took a seat next to Temari.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, whipping his face off with his shirt. Neji nudged Naruto in the ribs.

"Idiot! Don't be friendly with the enemy!" Neji hissed.

"But she's your cousin." Naruto said tilting his head to the side.

"Well, don't talk to her!" Neji scolded quietly. Naruto shrugged and sat back down.

"Hey, someone should probably go get Tenten." Ino said looking over at their brunette friend who was standing on her hands and juggling her kunais along with shuriken on her feet.

"I'll go." Temari said getting up and walked over to the juggling weapons mistress. "Hey, Tenten."

"Yea?" Tenten asked looking up.

"Ino wants you." Temari smiled.

"Oh, ok." Tenten said and jumped up, catching all her weapons perfectly and placing them back in her holaster.

"Well, that was a very fascinating display, Tenten." Anko clapped.

"Arigato." Tenten nodded and walked back to Ino and the others alongside Temari.

**(Sasuke and Kiba)**

"Dude, you're just jealous 'cause she'll talk to me." Kiba smirked.

"Shut up. I could care less about that." Sasuke grunted. "It's too late to put your little plan into action."

"Well, she would've gone against Ino if _you _hadn't interrupted out little conversation." Kiba said.

"You were hitting on her!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"So? Can't a guy have a little fun while putting the plan into action?" Kiba grinned.

"No! You have to stay focused." Sasuke slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, sorry Mr. I'm-So-Stuck-Up-Because-I-Think-I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else. Not everyone is as popular as you, Sasuke. I never get the girl because I always come second to you! Every girl I liked, you stole from me." Kiba spat.

"Kiba," Sasuke started.

"Save it, Uchiha! One day, I'll get the girl and you'll finally know what it feels like to be second." Kiba said, and walked to go talk to Gaara.

"Maybe I should try to hook those two together. But I really like her." Sasuke thought. "No, friendship comes first." **(A/N: OMG! Is this the same Sasuke Uchiha we all know and love...well I hate...no offense to fan girls...he just needs a little attitude adjustment. X3 )**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Please Read & Review! Or I'll shove Kiba in a tub of acid and feed Akamaru to the chickens! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kiba: I'm too hot to be thrown in a tub of acid!**

**Akamaru: Bark Bark! Woof! (Translation: I told you chickens would take over the world!)**


End file.
